


Oparte na faktach

by posokowiec



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Brotherly Love, Character Study, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Heavy Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Not a Love Story, Oneshot, Psychoanalysis, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, SasuSaku - Freeform, Vignette, Yandere
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Myślisz o mnie czasem, choć przez krótką chwilę, gdy zawsze oddychasz powiewem wilgotnego wiatru, prochem gruzów z pola bitwy i zapachem zemsty niosącym kosmyki włosów twojego brata?





	Oparte na faktach

Umykała przez palce, kiedy myliła poszczególne ruchy. Była w kropce; popełniała zatrważające błędy. Ponoszona emocjami, odpychała odpowiednie rozwiązania perturbacji, tonąc w niepewności.  
Jego wzrok nie pomagał – dostatecznie oschły, by zrozumiała przekaz.  
Ciepła nigdy nie będzie.  
Za każdym razem, gdy znikali pod pościelą, on: wyrzeźbiony z błagań jej głosu, ona: przybita wiecznym wahaniem serca. Łapczywa egoistka z umysłowymi problemami.  
 _Gubię się w tym, Sasuke-kun_. Nigdy nie odpowiadał; obserwował, ale nie wiedziała czy oceniał.  
 _Myślisz o mnie czasem, choć przez krótką chwilę, gdy zawsze stajesz w deszczu?_  
Miał zimne palce, żłobiąc własne ścieżki na jej skórze. Mimo to, wszystko takie niepewne, niechętne, obce.  
Te same dłonie mordowały ludzi z gracją; opływające krwią wciąż piękne, na swój sposób czyste. A potem znowu brudne, ochlapane jej chciwością.  
Pochłaniała wszystko, byle tylko zagłuszyć własne wewnętrzne skowycie – nie myślała o nim, szepcząc co noc czułe słowa lub wykrzykując je w promieniach Słońca następnego dnia.  
Cierpieli, na swój sposób, oboje.  
Żadne nie chciało się przyznać. Ona, by nie zostać uznaną za ciągle słabą, bezużyteczną niewiastę; on, by nie dopuścić maski zdystansowania do głębszych rys, wysypujących na wierzch wszelkie błędy i żale.  
Patrzyli przed siebie z dumnie uniesionymi głowami, nie mogli odwracać ich w tył.  
 _Proszę._  
Myślisz, że jesteś kimś? Przyciśnięci do materaca łóżka, wylewając z ust wszelkie troski, dławiąc gardła pomyjami własnych pragnień.  
Połykasz piekło drugiej osoby, wyzbyty chęci ich zwalczenia. Spójrz, ile dla ciebie wycierpiała. Wciąż nie dostrzegasz tego jasno.  
 _Sakura._  
Ona ciebie nie rozumie.  
Dobraliście się idealnie: dwie, pasożytnicze dusze.  
Ściera wasze opuszki palców, ma drgawki ekstazy; zawsze, kiedy przejeżdżasz dolną wargą wzdłuż jej ucha. Odbierasz powietrze. Bawisz się przednio?  
Och, nie oddychasz.  
 _Myślę, że wiem, Sasuke-kun._  
Nie miała pojęcia tylko w tym, które z was jest większym psychopatą.

Patrz, płatki upadają. Na samo dno, dno, niżej.  
Połykasz brudną wodę, jej ślinę i własną spermę. Kiedy dawała ci to spojrzenie? Nie miałeś drgawek, co się dzieje?  
Hej, przecież żyjesz. Żyjesz?  
 _Sasuke-kun._  
…  
…  
…  
Twoja dłoń chłonie jej zapach. Chyba jednak tęskniłeś za tym różem.  
Nie wymyślam.  
Nie wymyślam?  
 _Odpowiedz._


End file.
